She Still Loved Him
by OnyxEmerald
Summary: Christine was engaged to Raoul and they were going to be happily married...or so everyone thought. Something bad happens and they aren't on good terms. Christine still has feelings for a certain someone. Rated M for the violence the rating may go down
1. Arguments

**She Still Loves **_**Him**_

**Chapter 1: Argument**

Christine Daae was engaged to Raoul de Chagny, and were supposed to be happily married soon. Or so everyone thought they were supposed to be happily married. As Christine was walking down to practice, Meg noticed that she hadn't been herself lately. Meg also noticed that she was walking funnily.

"Are you okay?" Meg asks truly worried about her best friend.

"I'm fine." Christine replied hoping that Meg wouldn't question her any further.

"Christine, you are like a sister to me, I'm here if you need me." Meg said knowing that Christine really wasn't okay. Christine and Meg walked in silence the rest of the way to practice. Christine was no longer a ballet dancer, so she and Meg had parted ways. Meg was late for practice and Madame Giry spotted her right away.

"Meg, you're late for practice again." Madame Giry said scolding her daughter.

"I'm sorry mother." Meg said sarcasticly.

"There will be consequences for this Meg Giry." Madame Giry said in a harsh tone.

"Mother, may I have a word with you before practice starts." Meg said pulling her mother off to the side.

"This better be good because you are wasting valuable practice time." Madame Giry said getting annoyed.

"It's Christine, she hasn't been herself lately. She barely talks to anyone, and she looks like she's in a lot of pain." Meg said as she looked up to see the grave look on her mother's face. "That's why I've been late to these last few practices." Meg explained. Madame Giry canceled practice after hearing this.

"You may all leave; practice has been canceled for today." Madame Giry had said loud enough for all of the ballet girls to hear. All of the ballet girls cheered and went on their way. Everyone but Meg had left. "Meg you're dismissed too." Madame Giry said.

"Mother please help her." Meg Pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I, she's like a daughter to me." Madame Giry replied. Meg and her mother left practice and parted ways. Meg went to watch other practices and Madame Giry went to go find Christine.

Madame Giry found Christine at her practice with the others. Christine had passed out just as Madame Giry had approached her.

"Oh dear...We need to get you some help." Madame Giry mumbled as she knelt down beside Christine. Erik came running to Christine's side as soon as the incident happened. He picks her up and carries her to a room and places her gently on the bed. Madame Giry had followed him. "Erik can you please do me a favor and stand outside the door to make sure no one comes in?" Madame Giry asks.

"Sure, and can you please keep me posted on Christine's status?" Erik asked as he left the room to go stand outside of the door. Madame Giry nodded to let Erik know that she would let him know.

Madame Giry was sitting by Christine's bedside waiting for her to wake up. Not long after being rushed to the room Christine woke up.

"Where am I?" Christine asked as she woke up, not noticing that she wasn't at rehearsal anymore.

"You had passed out during practice." Madame Giry replied.

"Oh," Christine replied as she noticed that all of her wounds were tended to. Christine was about to say something but she was cut off by Madame Giry.

"Who did this to you?" Madame Giry asked. Christine knew she couldn't lie because Madame Giry had seen it all.

"I can't say, he will hurt me even more if I reveal his name." Christine said in a frightened tone.

"Don't worry child you are safe. The door is being guarded as we speak." Madame Giry said. Erik was guarding the door like he was supposed to, but he also had an ear on the door trying to hear what was going on. "Christine, it will be okay you're safe. What you and I discuss will stay between us, but I have to know who did this so I can press charges." Madame Giry said calmly.

It...It was R....Rrrr....it was Raoul." Christine said as she broke down into tears. Erik had heard this through the door.

"That bastard!" Erik murmured to himself outside of the room.

Madame Giry was shocked when she heard the name that came out of Christine's mouth.

"Why?" Madame Giry asked lost for words.

"It all started when I was about to go to my voice tutor." Christine admitted. This made Erik smile. He loved it when she came for singing lessons.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raoul shouted at Christine as she was leaving to go to her tutor for voice lessons.

"I am going for my singing lessons with the Angel of Music." Christine said dreamily.

"Oh no you're not! Not unless I accompany you." Raoul said angrily. "I will not have you with that man." Raoul said making it clear that he didn't like the Angel of Music.

"The angel doesn't like distractions during my lessons, you know that Raoul." Christine Protested as she made her way to the door. Before she could get to the door, Raoul lunged at her and pulled her to the ground.

"Answer my question again. Are you going to that tutor for voice lessons?" Raoul asked.

"Yes I am, and you're not my boss. So yes I am going if that answers your question." Christine yelled as she tried to get up. Before she could run away Raoul punched her really hard in the stomach sending her back down to the ground. After hitting the ground Christine cried out in pain.

"I don't want you around that man. Do you understand me?" Raoul yelled in Christine's face. Still in shock from the punch in the stomach, Christine did not respond. "Oh so now you are ignoring me huhh?" Raoul yelled. "I'll teach you a lesson for disobeying your future husband." Raoul yelled as he slapped her really hard in the face. He did this multiple times. He hit her in the side multiple times. He hit her so hard he broke the skin in some places. Other places were badly bruised. He beat his fiancé so bad that she couldn't get up right away. After that he just left her in the room. "You will not go to singing lessons with that man ever again, or this will happen again. If you tell a soul about this it will be worse." Raoul said as he walked out of the door.

"Do I really have to tell you anymore?" Christine asked as she started to cry again.

"No child, I have heard enough. You can rest. I assure you there will be justice; he will be dealt with. Shortly after that Christine fell asleep. Madame Giry then left the room. She was greeted by Erik when she left the room.

"Well, how is she?" Erik asked.

"She will be fine, but I think it will be awhile before she talks to anyone." Madame Giry Explained.

"May I see her?" Erik asked.

"Yes you may, but I warn you she may be sleeping. She needs her rest she has had a long day." Madame Giry said in a serious tone. Erik then enters the room and sits beside Christine's bed.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you ever again." Erik said softly as he kissed Christine's forehead soft enough to where it wouldn't wake her.


	2. Healing

Chapter 2: Healing

It had been a few days since the incident, and Erik never left Christine's side. Christine was still recovering from her injuries. Raoul had not shown his face at the opera house since he had attacked his fiancé. Christine had just woken up.

"Good morning." Erik said cheerfully as he brought Christine her breakfast. "I made it just for you because I know how much you like your tea and crumpets." Erik said with a smile.

"Good morning Erik." Christine said happily before she dug into her breakfast.

"Oh my, aren't we hungry." Erik said with a chuckle. Erik noticed that Christine was taking larger bites and eating rather quickly.

"Thank you so much breakfast was so delicious." Christine replied as she blushed. This mad Erik laugh.

"Is there anything else I can get for you my Angel?" Erik asked.

"Yes there is something you can do for me." Christine replied.

"And what might that be?" Erik asked curiously.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone; it would get boring up here with nobody around. I also feel very safe when you are with me." Christine said as she looked Erik in the eyes.

"Of course I will stay with you; have I left you yet?" Erik replied reminding her that he never left her side since the incident. "You are my Angel." Erik said.

"And you are my Angel of Music." Christine said cheerfully.

Madame Giry enters the room, and is shocked at what she sees. Madame Giry saw that Christine was actually talking with Erik. Not only was she talking, but she was also laughing. Erik then notices Madame Giry's presence and walks towards her.

"Erik, how did you do it?" Madame Giry asks.

"How did I do what?" Erik asked, confused about what Madame Giry was asking him. He had no clue what Madame Giry meant.

"How did you get her talking and laughing?" Madame Giry asked again making her question clearer to Erik.

"I was just being myself. Why? Is it bad for her to be talking and laughing" Erik asked sarcastically.

"No it's not that. It's just when people go through something traumatic, like Christine's situation, they usually don't want to talk to anyone for quite a while." Madame Giry explained. "She's making more progress than I thought she would be making at this point." Madame Giry stated happily as she left the room.

"Erik?" Christine called out making sure her was still in the room.

"I'm here." Erik replied as he walked over to her. He had noticed that she had a hand over her shoulder and a pained look on her face. "Christine, are you okay?" Erik asked noticing that she looked like she was in pain.

"It hurts Erik, but I'm okay. I just wish all of these injuries would heal and go away. That where all of the real pain is." Christine said.

"You will get better, I promise you." Erik replied as he started to massage her back hoping to take her mind off of the bad cuts and bruises. Christine was really enjoying Erik's company. Just then, Christine notices that she still has Raoul's ring on her finger. She then pulls the ring off of her finger, and throws it across the room.

"I no longer want to marry that man, he's horrible." Christine shouted and began to cry because seeing the ring caused her to have a flashback of the incident.

"Don't worry about that bastard; I will not let him hurt you again." Erik said as Christine leaned over and cried into his shoulder. At this point Erik had many thoughts running through his mind, and most of them about Christine.

"_Do I actually have a chance with Christine? Can she really be My Angel?"_

"_Does she love me as much as I love her?"_

"_Does she love me at all, or does she just feel bad for me?" _

"_Did she really just say that she wasn't going to marry that bastard?"_

Erik came back down to earth when Christine pulled him down besides her on the bed. Erik was now lying down next to her. Christine then rested her head against Erik's shoulder. Erik took notice of this and responded by putting his arm around her. Christine was getting sleepy, but was deep in thought

"_Do I really have a chance with the Angel of music?"_

"_Can he ever forgive me for breaking his heart by choosing Raoul (the biggest mistake I ever made)?"_

"_Does he still love me?"_

"_Does he think I will just break his heart again?"_

Christine was trying to fight off the sleepiness but, her eyes started to heavy. No matter how hard she tried to fight off the sleep; she was unsuccessful. Christine drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Not long after that Erik did the same. Meg then enters the room to bring Christine her lunch. She was shocked when she didn't hear a response from either Christine or Erik.

"Christine...Erik, are you in there?" Meg called out. Meg then turned around to find Erik and Christine sleeping. Meg covers her mouth in shock, hoping she did not disturb them. Meg then made her way to the door and left the room.

Christine was truly safe. Erik would never let anything happen to her. They remained sleeping until late in the evening.


	3. Lesson With the Angel of Music

**Chapter 3: Lesson With the Angel of Music**

It had been two weeks since the incident; and now Christine was able to return to her practices. The Vicompte de Chagny has yet to show up at the opera house since the incident; but that had changed. Raoul showed up at the opera house just as the ballet practice had ended. Raoul spots Meg and walks over to her.

"Do you know where my fiancé is?" Raoul asked nervously. Meg looked at Raoul in disgust.

"No, my mother might though." Meg lied. Meg then stormed off to go find Christine to warn her that the Vicompte was here. Raoul then went to go look for Madame Giry, but did not have to go far. He spots Madame Giry right away and runs over to her.

"Madame Giry, where is my Christine?" Raoul asked in a serious tone. Madame Giry looked at him very angrily. "Do you know where Christine is?" Raoul asked again getting impatient.

"Yes I do, why?" Madame Giry asked.

"I need to talk to her." Raoul replied.

"Well she does not wish to see you, and I wouldn't blame her." Madame Giry said in a harsh tone. Raoul refused to give up.

"Tell her it's important!" Raoul replied.

"What, important enough for you to go beat her again?" Madame Giry asked sarcastically.

"What kind of man does such a horrible thing to his wife, or in this case fiancé? I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to marry you after what you did to her." Madame Giry said in disgust. Erik walked out from behind the stage and walks over to where Madame Giry and Raoul are standing.

"I can answer that for you Madame Giry." Erik said as he pulled Raoul's engagement out of his pocket. "A man that won't be married anytime soon." Erik replied. Madame Giry chuckled at what Erik had just said. She was shocked at what Erik did next though.

"Looks like you won't be getting married after all." Erik said as he threw the ring at the Vicompte. Erik then kicked him in the manhood; sending him to the ground. Erik then knelt beside Raoul and punched him in the face. "This is payback for what you have done to Christine; and if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you." Erik said as he walked off.

Madame Giry knew good and well that Erik had meant what he had said to the Vicompte. She decides not to tell Raoul anything else because Erik's words were serious enough. Madame Giry helps him up off of the ground and sends him on his way. As Raoul was walking, he was hunched over in pain. He was hoping that the kick he had received from Erik didn't do too much damage. He was able to make it to the carriage, but was still in a tremendous amount of pain.

All practices had resumed. Meg caught sight of Erik and Christine walking by hand in hand. They were on the way to Erik's lair for her vocal lessons.

"Thank you!" Meg mouthed silently to Erik before her mother noticed that she wasn't paying attention. Erik nodded and smiled at Meg as he and Christine walked off.

"Off we go." Erik said as he took Christine's hand and led her into her bedroom. Once they had entered Christine's room they walked over to the mirror. Erik slid the mirror glass to the side to reveal the entrance to his lair. He motioned to Christine for her to enter first.

"Lady's first." Erik said with a smile. Christine walks through the mirror first. Erik then enters and follows behind her. Christine always enjoyed going to Erik's paradise under the opera house. Everything about Erik's lair amazed her, even the short journey to get there. Candles were everywhere lighting up the whole place.

They had made it to the boat that would take them across the lake. Christine and Erik then get on the boat that would take them across the lake. After getting off of the boat, Erik walked over to his piano and started playing a tune. When Erik heard her beautiful voice he was so amazed. He though he was already in heaven, and that an angel was singing to him.

"Have I told you that you have the voice of an angel?" Erik asked.

"Yes you have, many times." Christine replied.

"Erik..." Christine said as she walked over to him.

"Yes?" Erik responded.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Christine asked.

"Yes you have told me that many times, and you can continue to tell me that." Erik said as he kissed his angel. She returned the favor by doing the same thing. Erik was now deep in thought. He manages to break free from Christine's embrace. He then walks over to his piano again, but this time he does not play it. Sitting on the piano was a small black box. Erik grabs the box and puts it in his pocket and walks back over to Christine.

"Christine, I have a question to ask you?" Erik asked hoping that she would answer the question differently this go round.

"And I have an answer for you. What is it that you want to ask me?" Christine replied.

"I know I have asked you this before, but I want to ask you again." Erik said nervously. "Christine Daae, will you marry me?" Erik asked hoping that she would not turn him down this time. Christine just looked up at Erik in shock. This worried Erik, but before he could worry any more she responded.

"Yes! I love you Erik Destler!" Christine replied as she gave Erik her hand. Erik then put the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Christine then looks down at the ring and frowns. "I'm so sorry that I turned you down the first time. I don't know what I was thinking when I chose him over you." Christine said as she began to cry. Erik hugged her reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"We all learn from our mistakes, I know I have." Erik said comforting his future bride.

"Yes you are right. We learn lessons from our mistakes. I will never make that mistake again." Christine replied as she wiped her tears away.

"Erik..." Christine said as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you." Christine said as she and Erik shared a passionate kiss. As they finally came up for air, Erik realized that they had been in his lair for hours.

"Let's get out of here. They are probably wondering what happened to you." Erik said with a laugh. This made Christine laugh too. Both of them left the lair holding hands.


	4. Plans for the Future

**Chapter 4: Plans for the Future**

A month had passed since Erik had proposed to Christine. The two of them were wanting to get married rather quickly.

"Why the rush?" Meg asked Christine, who was planning her wedding already.

"I don't know? Why waste time and wait?" Christine replied dreamily. Meg laughed at her friend's comment.

"So, when is the wedding?" Meg asked. "Either late January or Some time in February." Christine replied happily. Meg and Christine were too busy talking about Christine's wedding to know that Madame Giry was in the room listening to everything.

"Did I just hear someone mention wedding plans?" Madame Giry said surprising both girls.

"Yes, you heard correctly." Christine confessed. "I knew that he had proposed but no one told me about a wedding." Madame Giry said pretending to be hurt.

"Erik and I were going to announce that tonight." Christine replied. We wanted it to be a surprise." Christine replied. "It will not be a very big wedding. Let's see I want you there, your mother, Nadir, and possibly Erik's mother." Christine said. Little did Christine know that Erik had just entered the room right when she mentioned his mother.

"What about my mother?" Erik asked.

"I was going to invite her to the wedding." Christine replied S she noticed the saddened look in Erik's eyes. Christine knew about his past because he had told her stories about when he was a little boy.

"Erik...?" Christine called. "Are you okay?" Christine asked.

"Yes, I am okay, it's just that my mother is probably so happy that I am out of her life." Erik said sadly. "She probably married that doctor and probably has a perfectly normal child. A child she loves a hell lot more than she loves me." Erik said with a frown.

"Erik, how could you say such a thing, your mother loves you." Christine replied. "I wish I could have met my mother. She died when I was only minutes old." Christine said sadly. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Erik said as he wiped Christine's tears away. This made Erik realize that inviting his mother would not be a bad idea. "Please do invite my mother, I would love to see her again after so many years." Erik replied.

"Sure, who else would you like to invite?" Christine asked.

"I do not know, I can't think of anyone else." Erik said answering Christines question.

"Is there anyone else you can think of?" Erik asked his lover.

"No my dear, I can't think of anyone else at the moment." Christine replied. She was deep in thought at the moment. Her father had always wanted her and Raoul to get married. She didn't know how he would take it, if he were still alive. Erik knew that something was bothering her.

"Are you okay my angel?" Erik asked.

"Yes I'm okay, it's just that I miss him so much." Christine said with tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Erik knew right away that she was talking about her father. "I wish my father was still around." Christine said as she sobbed. "Could you come with me to my father's grave?" Christine asked Erik.

"Of course I will come with you." Erik replied. he then puts an arm around Christine as they leave the opera house.

"Erik, can we go to the gardens to get some flowers first?" Christin asked.

"Yes dear, of course we can stop by the gardens on our way to the cemetary." Erik replied. They then proceed to the gardens. Christine noticed that the clouds were getting darker.

"Erik, it looks like it is going to rain soon." Christine said with a frown as she picked a flower. "I hope it hold out long enough." Christine said as she gathered more flowers that she had already picked. After Christine finished gathering flowers, she and Erik made their way to the carriage.

"To my father's grave." Christine said to the man that was steering the carriage. As they were getting closer to the cemetery it began to rain. Erik noticed that Christine was almost in tears. He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug, letting her know that he was there for her. The carriage suddenly stopped.

"We are here." Erik said as he helped her out of the carriage. They made their way towards her father's grave. Erik gave Christine her space and watched over her from a distance. Christine walked over to her father's grave, and placed flovers in the vase. She knelt by the grave and looked at it for a few minutes while she was deep in thought.

"Father please forgive me for not honouring your last wish. Raoul really hurt me. I don't want to be with someone that will abuse me, so I decided to marry Erik." Christine said as she looked up and noticed that the dark clouds and rain were going away. "He's the angel of music you sent me so long ago." Christine said. "I hope you approve of him. I really wish you and mom were still here with me. I wish you were still here to walk me down the aisle, spend time together during the holidays, and to meet your future grandchildren." Christine said quietly as she began to cry again. Erik cringed when Christine mention grandchildren, which meant their children. He was afraid that he wouldn't be a good father and that their children would have the same face as him. He was also afraid that Christine would leave him if her child was born deformed like him, but he wasn't going to let his fear get the best of him.

Christine was so into asking for forgiveness to notice that the rain had stopped. She then walks over to Erik who was waiting for her.

"I love you so much." She said as she grabbed Erik's hand.

"I love you too." Erik replied as he and Christine were making their way out of the cemetery. When Christine looked up at the sky she noticed that it was no longer dark and ugly. She also noticed the huge rainbow in the sky. She took this as a sign that her father had heard her.

"Erik, look at how beautiful it is out here now." Christine said pointing at the rainbow.

"Yes, I agree, but nothing is more beautiful than you are my angel." Erik said as he grabbed Christine's hand and lightly kissed it. Christine could do nothing but return the favor. Christine was no longer sad and worried, but eager to see what the future would bring. The two of them decided to walk back to the opera house instead of taking the carriage. They walked all the way to the opera house hand in hand.


	5. Before the Wedding

**Chapter 5: Before the Wedding**

It was a week before Erik and Christine's wedding, and plans had to be made.

"Erik, what kind of flowers do you want to use? I think calla lilies are pretty, what about you?" Christine asked Erik.

"I like those too, and what about red roses?" Erik asked. Christine replied by nodding her head in agreement. Christine was deep in thought about the previous nights events, and all of the red roses she got. She really enjoyed her night with Erik after the gala.

"Christine?" Erik called out trying to get her back down to earth.

"I'm here." Christine replied dreamily as she rested her head on Erik's bare chest. "Mmmmm...so warm." Christine said softly in his ear. "I wish we could stay like this all day, but we do have to surface eventually. If we do not, everyone will worry about you." Erik said with a frown. "A few more minutes won't hurt though." Erik said with a laugh as he pulled Christine back into bed with him.

"I would enjoy that." Christine replied.

"You know, that nightgown really brings out your blue eyes." Erik said as he stole one more kiss before she got out of bed. Christine smiled as she got up out of the bed to go change. It didn't take her long to pick out what she wanted to wear.

"Mr. Destler, I want to know what you think of this." Christine said as she came back into Erik's view. She was wearing the blue dress that Erik bough her as a gift.

"You look stunning, my dear." Erik said as he walked over to his lover.

"Well thank you Mr. Destler, you look rather handsome." Christine said with a laugh as she took Erik's hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Erik asked. Christine replied with a nod. Both of them made their way to the surface. They made it there in ten minutes.

"Well look who it is." Madame Giry said with a laugh. "I thought we would never see Miss Daae again." Madame Giry said to Erik with a laugh.

"No I'm not going to keep her down there forever." Erik said with a laugh.

"That would be wise sir, because Miss Daae is the star of our upcoming show." Madame Giry said with a smile. "But today we are going to go find a dress for her to get married in. Would you care to join us?" Madame Giry asked.

"Well I guess I will, she is my bride to be, and I guess I do need to get out." Erik replied.

"And it will keep you out of trouble." Madame Giry said with a laugh. "I knew what you plans were going to be for today." Madame Giry said with smirk.

"Madame Giry how did you know I was going to get back at Carlotta?" Erik asked.

"Are you really asking me that Erik?" Madame Giry said. "Do you really think anything gets past Louise Giry?" Madame Giry asked with a chuckle.

"So you already knew about my plan to dump paint on Carlotta during rehearsal?" Erik asked with a laugh. This made Christine and Meg laugh.

"Yes, I knew about that. I saw the paint when I walked backstage to get my coat that I had left behind." Madame Giry replied

"How did you know it was me and not someone else?" Erik asked. The three women couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Let's see you are the only opera ghost in the opera house that I know of, unless there really is a ghost." Louise Giry replied trying to hold back a laugh. "Well let's get going, we don't want to get back too late, now do we." Madame Giry said as she motioned for the rest of them to follow her to the carriage. Erik waited for all of the ladies to get into the carriage before taking a seat next to Christine.

"Where to Madame?" the carriage driver asked.

"Let's go into town, it is a special occasion after all." Madame Giry replied. With that said, the man got the horses moving.

"So how exactly were you going to dump paint on Carlotta?" Meg asked. "Wouldn't she see you right above the stage?" Meg said. Erik just chuckled.

"I'm always above the stage. Nobody ever sees me they just keep saying it's a ghost." Erik said with a laugh. Madame Giry couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"You don't fool everybody, because you sure don't fool me. I know when you are up to something. You don't have to be visible for me to know that." Madame Giry said with a laugh.

"We have reached your destination." The carriage driver said interrupting the conversation. "At what time should I meet you all back here?" The driver asked.

"Meet us here in six hours." Madame Giry replied as she handed the carriage driver a tip. "Thank you." Madame Giry said as they walked towards the shops. They made their way towards the fabric shop. The four of them walked into the shop.

"How may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Do you make dresses, or do you just sell the fabric to make dresses?" Madame Giry asked. While Madame Giry was asking the woman these questions, Meg noticed a familiar letter on the counter. It was the invitation to Erik and Christine's wedding.

"I make only wedding dresses." The woman replied. "But I also sell fabric." The woman said.

"No, this can't be his mother." Meg thought to herself as she walked over to Christine to tell her. Meg then joins Christine and Erik who were talking about the wedding.

"Erik, may I borrow Christine for a minute?" Meg asked with a smile. Erik replied with a nod. So Christine followed Meg back towards the counter where Madame Giry and the woman were talking.

"Christine, who is this woman? I just saw the letter addressed to his mother on the counter." Meg said in a whisper.

"Are you talking about the letter that I wrote to her inviting her to the wedding?" Christine asked curiously.

"Yes that letter. Does his mother work here?" Meg asked. Christine just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Christine replied. "I just know that her name is Madeleine." Christine said in a whisper. Just then Madame Giry interrupted the two girls.

"Could you all come over here please?" Madame Giry asked.

"This is Christine, she is the bride that we are here to get the dress for." Madame Giry said as she pointed at Christine.

"Hi, I'm Madeleine." Madeleine said as she looked at that letter closely. She didn't think it could be possible that this was her future daughter-in-law. "You know, I have a son who is getting married in a week, and his wife-to-be has the same name." Madeleine said with a smile. This completely threw Christine off guard.

"What is your son's name?" Christine asked.

"His name is Erik, why?" Madeleine asked.

"That's funny because, I'm getting married to an Erik." Christine replied as she pulled Erik close to her. When Madeleine looked up she was shocked at who she just saw.

"Erik is that you?" Madeleine asked as she ran towards her son. Erik too was shocked. After a few seconds he nodded.

"It's been so many years. I've missed you so much. I'm such a bad mother, I should have come after you when you ran away." Madeleine said as she pulled her long lost son into a hug.

"It's okay mother, you seemed so much happier with that doctor. So I left so you could be happy." Erik said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Erik I would never have ditched you for that man. He was abusive." Madeleine said as she showed him the scars to prove it.

"Oh my how could you live with him for all of these years?" Erik asked now truly worried for his mother.

"I didn't, I fell in love with someone else." Madeleine admitted.

"That's great mom, I'm glad you are happy." Erik said with a smile.

"He said that he couldn't wait to meet you. Although, he still questions me on weather I have another son or not." Madeleine said with a smile.

"You mean he wouldn't say anything about my about my appearance?" Erik asked.

"No, he already knows about that and he does not judge about appearance. Your brother doesn't either." Madeleine said with a smile. Just then a young man enters the room.

"Hey mom, I'm back from lunch." The young man said. He then looks over at Meg and smiles. "Hi, I'm Evan, nice to meet you. Is there anything I can help you with?" Evan asked.

"I'm just waiting on my friend, she's picking out her wedding dress today." Meg replied with a smile.

"Hey Evan, I have somebody I want you to meet." Madeleine said as she motioned for him to come over to her. "You know how I keep telling you and dad about Erik?" Madeleine said.

"Yes, why?" Evan asked curiously. Madeleine pointed to Erik.

"Because that man over there is your brother Erik." Madeleine said with a smile.

"Nice to finally meet you, mother has been bringing you up for years." Evan said as he shook Erik's hand. Just then Christine walks back into the room wearing one of the dresses that she had tried on.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear." Erik said as he looked up at her.

"So you like it?" Christine asked.

"I don't like it I love it." Erik replied. Christine then turns to Madame Giry, Meg, Madeleine, and Evan.

"What do you all think of this dress?" Christine asked.

"It looks great on you." Madame Giry replied.

"You look beautiful in any dress." Meg said with a smile.

"My brother is the luckiest man alive." Evan replied catching on that Christine Is Eriks future bride.

"I love the way it looks on you." Madeleine said happily.

"Well then that settles it. I want this dress." Christine said as she went to the back to change back into her regular clothes.

When she returned she noticed that Evan gave Meg that look that she knew very well. She then motioned for Meg to come over to her.

"Meg, I think he likes you." Christine whispered into her best friend's ear. Meg was speechless at the moment. She then glanced over at Evan, who was talking with Erik and Madame Giry.

"Don't worry, this won't be the last time you see him. I'll talk with Erik and invite him to the wedding as well." Christine said with a smile. The two of them then walked back over to where Madame Giry and Erik were standing.

"Would you like to come to tonight's opera, and have dinner with us?" Madame Giry asked Madeleine and Evan. "We have one of the best composers that writes the plays for us." Madame Giry said as she pointed at Erik.

"I would love to come." Madeleine replied happily. "Can my husband and son come as well?" Madeleine asked.

"Well of course." Madame Giry said with a smile.

"And the star of this show is Miss Christine Daae." Erik said happily. "You will get a chance to hear her angelic voice." Erik said happily.

"Is this beauty in the show as well?" Evan asked Erik as he pointed to Meg.

"Yes she is, she is the lead ballet dancer." Erik said with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce her to you all." Erik said with a frown. "This is Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter, and Christine's best friend.

"Nice to meet you." Evan said with a smile. Madame Giry was getting worried that they would not have enough time to get back before the play.

"I don't mean to rush you all, but we have a show to put on tonight." Madame Giry said as she motioned for them to go.

"Goodbye, I'll see you all tonight at the show." Madeleine said to them as they walked out of the door.

"Well, that went well." Madame Giry said happily. Christine, Erik and Meg all agreed with her on that.

"Seven more days until the wedding!" Christine said happily as she pulled Erik into a tight hug.


	6. At The Opera

**Chapter 6: At the Opera**

They made it back just in time to get ready for that nights show. Christine rushed to her dressing room. As she walks into her dressing room she notices a note by her mirror. The content of the note is what really frightened her.

_Dear Christine,_

_I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I really want to set things right with you. I'm really sorry for what I did to you and would like to make it up to you. I really hope we can work things out and get back to where we left off before our little fight. I still have the ring that you friend so kindly threw at me before he kicked me. Please don't marry that evil man, I'm the right man for you, Little Lotte. I can give you everything that he cannot._

_I will be attending tonight's show and we will talk after. I don't care what that Phantom thinks about it. If you don't come to me, I will find you._

_Love,_

_Yours Truly_

_P.S Christine you can run from me but you cannot hide. You won't always have your angel to protect you. He's too old for you which means that he will die before you, and I may help with that. That's another reason you should marry me. I'm young and beautiful, if you catch my hint._

Forgetting about getting ready for the performance, Christine ran out of her dressing room looking for Madame Giry. She saw Meg at the end of the hallway.

"Meg come quickly," Christine said trying to catch her breath. "Read this note." Christine said as she handed her best friend the frightening note that she had just read. When Meg finished reading the note she stared at Christine with her mouth wide open.

"We've got to show this to mother!" Meg said as she and Christine ran for her mother's room. They made it there in seconds.

"This better be good!" Madame Giry said before she turned around to realize that it was only Meg and Christine. "Oh, it's only you two." Madame Giry said. "What's wrong, you two look like you just saw a ghost." Madame Giry said with a laugh. Meg then hands her mother the letter that Christine had showed her. Madame Giry read the letter and then looked up at Christine and Meg. Her expression was the same as theirs after reading the letter.

"Some people just don't give up." Madame Giry said with a frown. "Don't worry Christine, I will make sure he does not come near you. Focus on your performance, don't let him bother you." Madame Giry said trying to reassure Christine that she was safe.

"You are safe don't worry, I'll punch him in the face if he comes anywhere near you." Meg said with a smile.

"Thanks Meg." Christine replied with a laugh. Madame Giry rolled her eyes at this.

"Not everything has to be solved with violence." Madame Giry said sternly.

"With some people violence is the only option." Erik said with a laugh. He startled the three women.

"Oh Erik, don't sneak up on us like that. You scared me!" Madame Giry said.

"If that pretty boy comes anywhere near my Angel again, I will kill him. If he is in my box again, I will seriously injure him." Erik said making it clear that he did not like Raoul. "Good luck my Angel, I have to go save seats in my box for my mother, father, and brother. I'll see you at the performance." Erik said as he stole a kiss from Christine. He then walks off. Madame Giry looks at her watch. She almost panicked when she saw the time.

"I think it's time you start getting ready my dear, the performance starts in half an hour." Madame Giry said to Christine in a motherly tone. Christine didn't even reply, she started walking quickly to her dressing room. Meg and her mother went in the opposite direction to join the ballet girls who were probably already getting ready.

Christine made it to her dressing room in no time at all. She was already in her costume for the first act and already putting on makeup and fixing her hair. Christine was deep in thought as she was fixing her hair. She was hoping that Raoul would not show up in fear that Erik would kill him. She didn't want Erik to get in trouble because he was seen, or worse killing a man.

"Good luck Miss Daae." Evan said as he passed Christine in the hallway on his way to get his seat for the show.

"Thank you. You will enjoy tonight's opera." Christine said happily.

"What is it called?" Evan asked as his mother caught up with him.

"We are performing a Romeo and Juliet Opera tonight. This is Erik slates masterpiece." Christine said excitedly. "I'm Juliet and Meg is Mrs. Capulet." Christine said informing them on her and Meg's parts in the show.

"This sounds like it will be really good." Madeleine said.

"You will not be disappointed." Christine said. "Your son is a great composer. I think his compositions are a lot better than other ones we have performed in the past." Christine said proudly. "Well, I must be going, I can't be late for the show." Christine said with a laugh as she made her way backstage. She finally makes it backstage.

"Where have you been, I thought you were not going to make it here in time." Meg said with a worried look on her face.

"I was telling Evan and Madeleine about our parts in the show so they could know our roles." Christine said with a smile.

"I thought it would be pretty sad if Evan was applauding the wrong girl." Christine said with a laugh. Meg couldn't help but frown at the thought of that.

"Thank you." Meg replied. They the wished each other good luck and took their places on the stage. What no one noticed was that Raoul was in one of the seats. He did put in the letter that he was attending the show. He sat in a regular seat on the ground so he wouldn't give himself away. He knew that if he sat in box five he would surely die.

Madeleine and Evan had joined Erik in box five so they could get a good view of the show. They knew nothing about Raoul, so they were confused as to why Erik was scanning the audience.

"Son, are you looking for someone?" Madeleine asked curiously.

"Yes, Christine's ex lover wrote this terrible note." Erik replied as he show his mother the note that Raoul had left on Christine's dresser.

"What had happened between the two of them?" Madeleine asked. Just thinking about what Raoul did to Christine made him mad.

"Well they were going to get married, but they had a fight, or should I say he fought and she endured." Erik said as he caught his breath trying to calm himself down.

"Oh, he must have really done something bad if she doesn't want to see him again." Madeleine said with a frown.

"I give her voice lessons and she was leaving her room to come to lessons, and he refused to let her go because he hates me. She told him he can't stop her from going to lessons and was about to go meet up with me. He then beats her and badly bruises her. She was abused so bad that it took her a while to recover physically and emotionally." Erik said with a frown explaining Christine's situation to his mother.

"Oh my... How can someone be so cruel to someone they love. Especially Christine, she's so sweet." Madeleine replied. Erik then replied with a nod as he looked closer at a suspicious person in the audience.

"That bustard, I cannot believe that he actually showed his face here again." Erik said angrily. He then stopped mumbling because the second show was starting. Everyone enjoyed the show.

"Well, that is one of the best operas I have ever seen. Erik, your works are amazing." Evan said giving his brother a pat on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I have to go find my Angel, I shall return in a little while." Erik said as he dashed for her dressing room. Christine hears a knock on her door.

"Erik is that you?" Christine asked cautiously.

"Yes my Angel, it's me." Erik said with a smile.

"Hold on, I'll be one second, let me finish getting dressed." Christine replied. She then walks over to the door to find Erik holding a red rose out to her.

"You did great sweetheart." Erik said happily. "I'm pleased." Erik said trying his best to sound professional.

"Mr. Destler your vocal lessons have really helped my voice a lot." Christine replied as she stole a kiss. They then tried to find the others. "Let's find the others and celebrate tonight's opera with a nice dinner." Erik said as he and Christine walked around the opera house trying to find the others.


End file.
